Mama, We All Go To Hell
by A Painted Heart
Summary: Maka Albarn suddenly agrees to be Soul's fake girlfriend to make Soul's ex-girlfriend stop stalking him and his bandmates. Maka knows he's no good, but everyone loves a little Soul in their life.
1. First Day of School

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ri-_

_Smash! _

Maka Albarn sighed as she realised two things. One being she needed a new alarm clock, seeing hers is now in pieces on her nightstand. Second being that today was the first day of school. She abruptly sat up and pushed her covers to the side, instantly shivering at the coldness of the room. Maka stood and walked to her closet to get her uniform, a way too short plaid skirt and an almost see through, white piqué polo with a pale yellow sweater vest. She gave the uniform a skeptical look before putting it on. After finding a comfortable way to wear the short skirt, which she self-consciously pulled down every five minutes, she headed to the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, placed her ash-blonde hair into two pigtails, and grimaced at the make-up bag at the end of the counter, that was placed by her best friend, Liz. Liz wanted her to 'express the girly side and stop being so bookworm-y'. Already hearing Liz arguing in her head, she pulled the bag over. The bag had a whole bunch of sticky notes that read,' Wear the make-up Albarn' 'Maka, I know you're reading this, WEAR THE MAKE-UP!', 'Maka, wear the make-up on the first day of school!' and others. Maka dug through the bag, looking for the most simplest thing that would please her friend. She picked out a pale pink lip gloss and applied it. Heading out of the bathroom, she turned off the light and walked back to her room.

Maka grabbed her black boots with the white buckles and put them on. Grabbing her black messenger bag from the chair, she was about to head back out when Spirit, Maka's father, sprang into the room. "Maka-Darling! Oh my precious angel, how is she? Papa loves you!" Spirit sang as he tried to hug her. He looked down at Maka's uniform and froze. "Maka-darling, isn't that skirt a little short?" He said in a little voice, but it soon picked up as he said," Maka-darling isn't being pressured, is she?! OH MY POOR MAKA-DARLING, PAPA WILL SAVE YOU! PAPA WILL-"

"Papa! It's a school uniform!" Maka tried to reassure him, fighting off the hug he was trying to give her.

"Oh? Aw, Maka-darling has school today! I remember just like last week you were wearing little diapers and little cute bows! And now Maka-Darling is wearing her freshman uniform and Papa is so proud-"

"Junior."

"W-what?"

"Junior uniform, Papa. Not freshman."

"O-oh. J-junior. Yes, of course. Maka-darling is so smart, Papa was just testing her and she passed. Papa is proud of his Maka," he said, awkwardly patting her head and sprinted out of the room just as fast as he came into the room.

Maka sighed and picked up her fallen bag that she dropped when her father tried to hug her. She re-strapped her buckles on her boots and bag on her shoulder before quietly slipping out of the house. Making sure the front door was locked, Maka started her walked to school. It took her fifteen minutes for her to walk to school, eight if she ran, and five if she had a ride.

Maka made it to school in fourteen minutes. She walked up the school steps and into the school doors, seeing she did not need to go the list to check for her home room, she already had it sent by email. Seeming to suddenly forget the home room number, she pulled out the paper from her bag that she printed just in case. While still walking, she skimmed through the paper when, suddenly, a strong force knocked her down. "Hey, watch where you're going, freak," a voice said from above her. Maka ignored it and picked up her belongings that had been knock out of her hands.

"I would say the same thing," Maka mumbled, getting up and staring at the girl. She had blonde hair. The obvious dyed blonde hair went to her waist and her pretty much orange skin was peaking through her modified uniform. The blonde bimbo was about to say something when a boy came up and wrapped an arm around her tiny orange waist. Maka instantly recognized the boy. She had seen him around last school year. Well, with his snow-white hair and piercing red eyes, who wouldn't?

"Lacy-baby, are you picking on the freshman, again?" The albino said kissing Lacy's cheek. His sun-kissed tan contradicted against her fake orange tan and almost made Maka cringe. Maka did frown though. Why did everyone think she was a freshman? Ok, she got it that she was small in some places, but it seriously does not mean she's a freshman.

"Junior."

"What?"

"I'm a junior," Maka said. She felt like she was repeating her morning. Lacy raised her arrow eyebrow and the albino chuckled.

"Well then, Junior, why don't you run off to class?" She heard albino say.

"My pleasure," Maka mumbled, walking around them. She looked back down at her paper. 512C was her home room number. She repeated the number 'till she saw Liz talking Patty a little down the hall. "Hey," she called out as she saw Liz wave and Party frantically wave her stuff giraffe back and forth as a greeting.

"Maka, finally, I thought I would have to go over there and punch them," Liz said, hugging Maka.

"Liz, both me and you know wouldn't want to break nail," Maka said, accepting her hug.

"I would for my best friend!" Liz defended. Maka just giggled softly.

"Its fine, Liz, I just ran into Blondie and her boyfriend just happened to pass by," Maka shrugged. Liz laughed. Seriously she laughed so hard she was clutching her stomach and it took a few minutes for her to stop. Maka raised an eyebrow to question her.

"Maka, everyone knows Soul Evans does not get into a relationship, it's more of a fuck n' run thing for him," Liz said casually.

"Who's Soul Evans?" Maka asked. Liz raised an eyebrow at Maka.

"You don't know Soul Evans? He's the guy with white hair and red eyes. Also known as the school player. He's a senior and in some band. I'm not quite sure what the band's name is, but their music's pretty good in my opinion. How do you not know him?"

"Well, I barely know anyone beside you two and a few others, why would I bother to learn other people's name, who mean little to nothing to me? Plus they seemed like a couple, my bad" Maka said it like it was the most obvious thing since Lacy's dyed hair.

"You need to stop being so anti-social."

"You still love me."

"You bet your flat ass I do."

"Shut up." Liz just stuck her tongue out in responce.

The bell rang and Maka waved Liz and Party off, seeing she had no classes with them. Liz was a senior and Patty was a sophomore. She did hear Liz call out a 'we'll talk about this in lunch!' as she turned a corner.

Maka finally reached room 512C. She didn't check which home room teacher she had, so she was a little surprised to see Dr. Stein writing something on the chalk board. "Dr. Stein, I didn't know you were going to be a home room teacher this year," Maka said, stopping in front of his desk. Last year, she had him as a science honors teacher. He was one of Maka's favorite teachers, right next to Ms. Marie.

"Ah, Maka Albarn. It's good to see you. Please take a seat. I wish I could talk to you, but I'm very busy," Dr. Stein said not even bothering turning around. That scared a lot of kids how he always knew who was talking and where everyone was. There were rumors that he sowed eyed into the back of his head or he was a wizard that lost a fight and got cursed. The last one mostly made up to explain the scar under his right eye. Maka didn't believe any of the rumors. Rumors are just rumors. Even if they were rumors, they could at least make more believable ones.

Maka sighed and sat down in the front row and waited for the class to start. She grabbed out her favorite book and started reading, already getting lost in the world of books.

"Maka, how are you?" Maka looked up from her book to see Crona. Crona was a tall pale, thin boy with pale pink hair, spikes going everywhere in the back and two long strips of hair from his bangs that framed his somehow lazy face. He never wore the school uniform and no one expected him, the office stopped trying after his sophomore year. Crona was wearing a black band shirt with black skinny jeans and a whole bunch of rubber band bracelets. Maka couldn't see his shoes, but if she had to guess, she would say black or pink converse. Maka instantly smiled.

"I'm doing fine, Crona. How was your Vacation?" Maka asked sweetly.

"I don't think I can handle another one with out you," Crona said fidgeting with his bracelets.

"Of course you can, Crona. You just have to have hope," Maka reassured, smiling with her teeth showing. Crona awkwardly smiled back. He walk around to sit in the conjoined desk with Maka.

"Can I sit with you, Maka?" Crona asked with hope in his eyes. Maka, still smiling, nodded. "Thank you." Just as Crona said that the bell rang and the class room was full of students. Dr. Stein grinned as stopped he writing on the board and the door slammed shut on its own.

"Hello class. I'm Dr. Stein and welcome to your home room. I'll be passing out your schedules as I pass them out, please read the board," Dr. Stein said as he picked up a stack of papers. "Maka Albarn?" He called out. Maka raised her hand and Stein walked over to her placed the paper on her desk. "Welcome back, Maka," he greeted and walked off to pass the rest of the stack out.

"I don't think I can handle school, Maka," Crona mumbled as he received his paper.


	2. Motorcycle Rides Are The Best

"No,"

"But, why?" Liz whines through the phone. There's a few movements heard and a crash of an object hitting the floor.

"Because I have work to do," Maka can feel a headache coming on. They been on the phone for the past thirty minutes arguing about a show at a club Maka can't remember the name of," Maybe next time...?"

She can hear Liz snort through the phone," What work do you have on the first day of school? Look, just dress pretty, show up at the club, hear at least one of their songs-at least one- and if you don't like it, you can leave," Liz says with her confident voice. Maka really likes that about her.

Maka thinks about it, weighs her options, and then finally gives in."Just one song, Liz, and then, I'm out of there." Squeals and even more crashes are heard through the static of her phone, making Maka push the phone away from her ear. "So, what band is it ?" She says placing the phone back to her ear as she pushes herself off her bed to reach for laptop.

"The Soul Munchers. Their the best cover band in like the world, so good you're going to want to stay and if that doesn't make you stay, then their hotness will make you-" Maka can feel her eyes rolling as she types the band name into the url bar,"-stay, especially the singer, I think he might be your type-," Liz rambles on and Maka bets if she could see Liz, she would be making weird hand gestures to exaggerate her point. The first thing that pops up on the results is their show at 'The Basement', Friday. Maka makes interested noises into the phone as she clicks on the link. The page loads as she gets more comfortable on her bed. She raises an eyebrow at the band's picture for the site, it's a ghost with narrow eyes and a zigzag mouth. Above the ghost is the band's name in balloon-ish font, with X's where every empty spot is in the lettering. The ghost-their mascot?-looks very familiar, she can't put her finger on it...

"-aka? Maka!" Liz shouts into the phone," Were you even listening?" Liz says when she hears a response of,'umm, yeah...?', but doesn't wait for an answer and quickly adds," The show's at ten on Friday, so I'll be over at your house at nine to do your make-up, so have your clothes on and ready. I got to go, bye Maka!"

It takes a few minutes for her brain to process the shit she got herself in, before she sighs and ends the already dead line. She sets her phone down and looks back at her laptop, the ghost figure looks so familiar, but it never comes to her, so Maka decides that she saw some girl wearing their band shirt or something. Closing the tab, Maka sets her laptop aside and gets up to make dinner, which is leftovers from yesterday. What the fuck did I get myself into?, she thinks to herself as she pops the oven open.

l~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~l

Maka takes her time walking to school because for once she was early, so early in fact she had time to eat breakfast! A sigh escapes her lips, maybe Liz had the right to force her to places like 'The Basement'. "Hey," a smooth voice says. Maka stops walking and looks to her right. She can't believe it, next to her is fucking Soul on a fucking motorcycle. "Need a ride?" He asks with shit-eating grin.

"No thank you, I'm good walking," Maka answers, with a monotone voice. "Don't you have a girlfriend for that?" She adds with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, dumped her. She's way to clingy for me. So, you sure you don't want a ride? C'mon it'll be fun," Soul says, still showing his shit-eating grin like it's a prize for everyone to see. God, Maka hates guys like him. They only use girls for sex, but all of a sudden when the girl wants to spend time with him, boom! He's gone.

"Yes, I'm sure," Maka utters. She doesn't want to get on that death-trap even if it wasn't Soul driving it.

Walking again, Maka is stopped again by him, like ten feet away. "C'mon, don't be chicken, I bet I'm like, the only guy that ever asked you to anything...this cool," Soul was quick to add the last part, no need to piss her off, even if its true.

Oh, but Maka caught his little mess up and something in her snapped. Irritated and annoyed, she huffed out a, 'fine!' and sat down on the back seat, ignoring the smirk that crawled on Soul's face. Soul grabs Maka's hands and places them on his waist, which were only snatched back. "I suggest you hold on, junior, or you're gonna be face-first on the asphalt," Soul comments as he restarts his motorcycle, the engine roaring to life. As he placed his foot up and turns the forward handle a few times, he feels two hesitant hands being placed on his waist, which were surely to be tighten when he actually started to drive.

And he was right, expect not only were they tightened, they were wrapped around him, his shirt clenched in their palms, and nails digging into his hips. He was enjoying this very much, enough to make him go pass the speed limit to make her squeal and hold on tighter, if it were possible. He sighs and slows down, turning into the school's parking lot. He parks in his usual place and turns off the engine.

Maka's whole front side is glued to his backside. Never again, she thinks to herself, never a-fucking-gain. Her grip loosens a little and she just sits there, trying to collect her breath that was knocked out of her lungs during her ride of death.

"Was that so bad?" Soul remarks, putting his keys in his pocket. If Maka could kick him, she would kick the living shit out of him. He waits a second, then adds," You know, you could let go of me? The ground isn't going to jump up and bite you." Maka slowly lets her arms unwrap from his waist and gets off the death-trap. Soul gets off too and chain-links his bike to the pole with a metal chain and lock he got from the removable backseat, smirking at the girl's petrified face. Standing back after he's done, he lifts his shirt halfway up to look at the damage. There's four crescent marks on each side of his hips. He looks back at the girl that's totally staring at him and drops his shirt, he then adds ," kinky," with a wink before walking off to meet Black Star at his locker.

* * *

**Sorry if thats not how you work a motorcycle, i have no idea how those things work :/**


End file.
